voyages_in_andromedafandomcom-20200214-history
Corsair Bands
“We fear not the darkness, for we are darkness incarnate. We fear not the enemy, for we will slay them all. We fear not retribution, for we are vengeance itself. We fear not death, for the Reaper is the One we bring. We fear not fear itself, for we strike despair in the hearts of the enemy. So shall our enemies fear us to the ends of days.” - The Corsair Mantra Perhaps only the name of the Ragon stirs greater fear in the hearts of people anywhere in the Neutral Zone than that of the infamous Corsairs. They strike like serpents, leaving corpses and debris in their wake as their lightning raids sow discord in the void. These are the kind of Jokari that the other races are most familiar with; unpredictable, capricious, and murderous pirates that will steal everything of value and burn the rest with soul spawned sorcery and laser fire. Corsairs are, for the most part, usually made up of Jokari exiles or adventurers that have tired of the rigid lifestyles of the Undying Light, and have instead opted to live a life of excitement and danger as raiders. They are most common around trade routes between the Kiellar Command and their Neutral Zone Client States. The Corsairs pose an especially credible threat to trade as their powerful and highly advanced warships are more often more than capable of shredding whatever paltry escorts most traders have. However, they are few in number, which means that whoever is attacked would‘ve had the worst protection in the area. The Corsair have formed a strong alliance with the Archelian Technocracy and the Sarufi Migrant Fleets, watching each other’s backs in secret or otherwise. The Corsairs are known for their irreverent attitude towards the greater powers of the galaxy, and actively attack convoys and isolated colonies without fear. This attitude of irreverence was further solidified when a message sent by Jokari Corsairs in response to Grand Admiral Reinarr's demand for them to cease their attacks began to circulate throughout the known galaxy, especially the Neutral Zone. It thus read: "Jokari Corsairs to the Kiellar Admiral! O admiral, Kiellar devil and damned devil’s kith and kin, secretary to Suthole himself. What the devil kind of knight are you, that you not slay a dingbat with your own naked arse? The devil defecates, and your army eats from the fecal remnant that is left staining the demon's rectal area. Thou shalt not, thou son of a Q'azi prostitute, make subjects of Jokari sons; we have no fear of your army, by land and by sea and by the stars we will battle with thee, screw thy Ragon mother in her womb. Thou Kordoshian scullion, worst Archelisb shipwright, Kolmoik tentacle enthusiast, ice brewer of Madnilia, beast screwer of Seren, swineherd of all the Kalid Trade Spine, lizard rapist of Kali, Cestrenti thief, catamite of Perthemon, drunkard of Relenar, dog of T'zathia, murderer of Reshi, and fool of all the galaxy and the universe, an idiot before all the gods of the heavens above, grandson of the Serpent, and the sore of our eyes. Pig’s snout, mare’s arse, slaughterhouse cur, unchristened brow, screw thine own mother! So the Jokari declare, you lowlife. You won’t even be herding pigs for the Jokari. Now we’ll conclude, for we have crossed the stars when you were yet banging rocks like the pointy eared dirty primitives you are; for this kiss our arse!" '' Category:Organizations Category:Jokari